Second Chances
by Lyla Hayden
Summary: Draco and Harry are in love. Draco can't wait to get Harry. Harry can't wait to get Draco. [Slash] (I'm too busy to write more on this now. I'm changing the rating and making it a one-shot.)


Rated R for sex, violence, rape, attempted suicide...the works.

-Second Chances-

By Lyla Hayden

Harry Potter stood with his arms out to either side, breathing in the fresh air that blew towards him. His Hogwarts robe billowed out behind him and he closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze that ruffled his raven black hair.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain blond Slytherin stood below the cliff looking up at the baffling sight that stood before him. Harry had his glasses resting on the top of his head and his long hair was let loose to fly in the soft wind.

He swallowed hard and turned his gaze away, lest he become agitated at the wondrous sight. Steel eyes slid closed as his mind wandered off to things that were not Harry bloody Potter.

A sigh escaped his lips and he sat down on a nearly rock to watch the lake. His mind was nowhere near thinking what Harry was doing up there. And it certainly was nowhere near thinking what he'd love to do to the Gryffindor standing there all alone.

Oh bugger that, of course that's what he was thinking! Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands. It was just last year he'd 'come out of the closet' although he would never, ever say it aloud to anyone. But he did tell it to his diary.

Yes, yes, keeping a diary is a girl's business, but it helped. It help with all of his problems, including fighting off the urges to grab the Boy-Who-Lived and shag him senseless.

This was his final year at Hogwarts, he couldn't do anything that might get him kicked out now. Wouldn't that be funny? Draco Malfoy getting kicked out of school! Oh, well, at least his thoughts were away from shagging Harry.

Er...now they aren't. Draco threw back his head and just screamed for all he was worth. He didn't care that Harry was still just twenty meters up. He didn't care that it would attract attention he would most likely love to avoid. He just screamed until his throat was raw.

"Jesus Christ, Malfoy! What the fucking hell is wrong?" Draco looked over to find Harry standing not twenty meters up, but less then two feet away!

"Nothing," he croaked. 'Nothing my arse,' Draco thought. 'I just want to toss you on the ground and shag you until you can't walk for a week.'

Draco growled when Harry took a seat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting. Is that against the law?" 'YES!' Draco's thoughts screamed. He growled and stood up with a small stretch.

"Ja ne, Potter." With that out, Draco strolled away.

"Ja what?" Shit. Harry was following him.

"Ja ne. Japanese. Heard of it?" 'Please make him go away,' Draco pleaded silently as they neared the castle.

"Yes. I didn't know you spoke it, though."

"I don't." Duh...

"Oh." Draco pulled open the doors and slipped inside, not bothering to open it enough to let anyone else get through. "Hey! Wait up!" 'Goooo...awaaaay...'

"What do you want from me, Potter?" Draco moved faster, hoping to lose him along the way to Potions, even if they did have class together.

"Just company." Crap. He sounded hurt. Draco just sighed but slowed down a bit. It was going to take a lot of self-restraint not to just grab him. All the way down to the dungeons Harry talked and talked about nothing specific, just anything that came to mind, really.

He talked about Quidditch, his friends, Potions, even, but nothing seemed to get Draco to respond, verbally at least. Finally something caught his attention. "How's you father doing, then?"

Draco's head snapped towards Harry and his eyes took up a sort of glazed, sad tone to them. "Fine." Harry, not noticing how sad he looked, took the fact that he'd said something as a good thing and continued on, on that subject.

"What's he been doing lately?" Draco turned to go into the classroom.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled.

"Oh...Are you going home for Christmas vacation?"

"Yes."

"You and your father are going to go do something, right? I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about it over br-" Draco spun around and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pinned him up against a desk.

"Do you ever shut up?!"

"I do acca-mmph!" Draco pressed his lips tightly to Harry's, not just to kiss him, but to make him just shut up. He pulled away and dropped Harry's shirt. Silently, Draco sat down in his seat and pulled out his materials.

Harry stood frozen in place by shock. A few minutes before class was about to start, Harry finally sat down next to Draco, still in a state of shock. For which Draco was grateful. It meant Harry wasn't talking.

Class began and Snape began to lecture them about the healing draught they were going to make in class that day. Finally, once the lab was set up, Harry decided to talk, must to the dismay of one Slytherin boy.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, turning to the blond.

"Delayed reaction, much?" Harry glared at him. "You were talking and I wanted you to just shut up. You weren't taking the hint, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment."

"Oh." Was it just Draco, or did Harry look sad at that revelation? Naw, it was just his imagination. Harry pulled his glasses up to rest on the top of his head, holding his hair out of his face as he chopped up some roots.

'Merlin, don't do that...' Draco turned a nice shade of red. Harry sighed and took the glasses off, setting them in the corner of the table, and leaned over his notes, trying desperately to read them without the aide of his glasses.

"Screw that!" Draco dropped his supplies and jumped at Harry, causing him to fall off his chair and land rather hard on his back. Not that he was noticing much as Draco was currently kissing him.

He pulled back not even caring that the entire class was gawking at them. Snape was even too shocked to dock either house points. "I wasn't talking."

"I know." Draco kissed him again, earning himself a moan as his tongue slid into the Gryffindor's willing mouth. Hands pulled at his robes and Draco couldn't help himself any longer. He began to disrobe the boy beneath him, completely oblivious to the staring class.

It took a few minutes before Snape pulled Draco off Harry. But at the time, they were both aching and half-naked. "MALFOY! POTTER! Not in class, damnit!"

"Sorry. We'll...uh...take it outside?" Snape blinked and dropped Draco, shocked not only that Draco would attack Harry like that, but that he was willing. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

They raced down the hall. "Where...?"

"My room," Draco answered, pinning Harry against the door to the Slytherin dorms. He once more brushed his lips against Harry's and muttered the password, not caring if Harry heard it or not.

"Cramoisi rose." The door slid open and the couple stumbled in. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to keep them from falling.

"Was that french?" Harry muttered as Draco broke off the kiss to hurry along their progress to the dorm rooms.

"Yeah. We have some dude from America visiting in a few days and he speaks french, too. Pansy wanted to 'surprise' him wi-" Harry had enough talking and kissed him. They fumbled down the hall trying to walk and kiss at the same time.

They gave up and parted only long enough to reach the single at the end of the hall. "I didn't know you had your own room."

"Being a Malfoy has it's benefits, Har." Draco pulled him into the room and shut the door. Harry drew him towards the large king-sized bed and sat on the edge, bringing Draco down for another passionate kiss.

Draco pushed him down on the bed and pulled at his clothes still trying to maintain their kiss. Harry moaned when Draco's lips trailed from his jaw down to his stomach, his tongue darting out into his bellybutton before bringing his kisses lower.

A/N: I'll post the chapters to this one as I write them. I'm hoping for a longer story, but I'm also going to keep the sex scenes down at bit, sorry. I have friends that want to read some of my stories but I would hate to spoil their minds. That might change, though. I don't have much self-control when it comes to this sort of thing. No flames please. Review?

-On hiatus-


End file.
